Please Don't Cry
by Simply Prettyful
Summary: Justin's waiting for his exam results... when an old girlfriend drops off a surprise.


**_A/N:_**_ Well, this was an idea that struck. If you can guess my inspiration, please tell me! You may win a prize! (True!)_

**_Please Don't Cry_**

**Justin**

I paced the Lair. Alex sat on a chair, relaxed, reading a magazine. Max was... being Max. I was waiting for the exam results.

Then, a flash of light at the portal and... It wasn't the Wizard Mail. It was a girl... One of my past girlfriends. Her name was Tiffany. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She had a moses basket with her.

"Tiffany?" I asked in disbelief. "Wh-what are you doing here? You-you-you left WizTech like last year!"

Tiffany smiled at me, looking about the room. She wore a plain green dress and a pair of black ankle boots. She set the moses basket down gently onto the table.

"Hello, Justin," she said, lacing her fingers awkwardly. "It's been a long time... Uh... Are your parents home?"

I looked at her, slightly confused. "No, they're out shopping. Why?"

"Listen... I have something to tell you," Tiffany announced, gulping, breathing sharply and finally giving me a peice of parchment with pretty embossing. I unrolled it and read aloud.

"Pursuant to the Magical Births and Deaths Registration Act 1953. Child's name: Kerryn Stratton, female. Father's name and surname unknown, place of birth unknown, occupation unknown. Mother's name... Tiffany Salvador, place of birth London, England... occupation student..."

Needless to say, in my quick panic, I blurted the most off-track thing in my head. "You were born in England?"

"Yes. And Justin, the point is?" Tiffany asked, her accent now English. How had I not noticed that?

"The point, right... the point is that your a teenage mother?" I tried, still shocked. I could feel Alex's shocked eyes on my back. Even Max had stopped... doing what he thought was delicate dancing.

"Correct, Dingus," Alex called out. I glared at my sister quickly. She was standing, almost beside me, Max behind her.

"So... in there?" I asked, pointing to the moses basket.

"Yes. My daughter, Kerryn. In fact, the reason I came over was to say... To tell you... oh, Justin, you're her father," Tiffany blurted out, obviously expecting the worst.

Us three Russos stood still, silent against the shock. _Me_? I found my gaze at the moses basket. _ A father_? But... we... Okay, truth time. The first time I ever got drunk... was the first time I had sex. Tiffany was my girlfriend then, before Juliet, before Rosie. It was a brief stint... kinda put me off the whole concept. A blink of an eye moment. Ten minutes... that was all.

"I tried to get your name on the birth certificate but... I was told that I needed you there to sign or we had to be married," Tiffany explained my unanswered question. (My number nine million nine thousand and ninety-nine point ninth question, by the way). "And... well, I'm just so exhausted that I..."

She padded her pocket. That was when I noticed the rings around her eyes, the slighty smeared eye make-up and the dress she wore being unappropriate for looking after a baby. It was plain but it was a dress you'd go out in.

"Tiff?" I asked. She was looking worried.

"I forgot her baby book!" she cried out. "Don't move, I'll go get it."

And before I could say anything, she dashed back through the portal. It was quiet as I stood, looking at the portal.

"Well... that was an unexpected turn of events," Alex said to fill the empty void of sound. "Looks like your the delinquent now."

I was too paralysed to retort. The basket snuffled and began to wait. Alex rushed to it, opening the top and picking it up. It stopped crying immeadiately.

"Sh, sh," Alex shushed it. I turned, a panicked and shocked face on display. Max was silent as the grave. I had to look at him to make sure he was still there. Alex shrugged when my eyes found hers. "I'm good with babies."

"Cool, like I am with rocks," Max grinned weakly, also trying to shut out the silence. Alex shot him a look.

"What're you going to do?" she asked me.

"Uh... I don't know. I'm sure that when Tiffany gets back, she'll have some ideas," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"She's really pretty," Alex commented, trying to ease me into it. "She's got your looks... but Tiffany's eyes."

I sat down, finding a chair with my hand.

A *pop!* and the Wizard Mail arrived.

"Oh, hey, Justin. One's from Tiffany," Max said, collecting the mail and passing me two letters. I tore her letter open.

_Dear Justin,_

_I'm sorry. When our daughter was born, I was scared... and happy because I had helped her into the world. I wish I could have told you. But, I was scared. I had to drop out of school to give birth then look after Kerryn. Some nights were hard, yet I never regretted any of it. I'm going back to England. And I'm leaving Kerryn with you._

_One night, as I was trying to get Kerryn to sleep, she just wouldn't settle down. She cried and cried and I tried everything. She didn't mean to. I just had no idea what to do. I got so tired, so riled with myself, that I shouted at her and imagined hurting her. It scared me. It scared me so much that I hugged her for the rest of the night, crying. I needed to get away from her for a little while. That was my hardest time with Kerryn. And I hate myself for it. I couldn't even look at her._

_Her baby book is a momento of her that I plan to keep with me in England. I'll send a copy as soon as possible. Her first birthday is in a few months. I hope I'll be okay by then so I can see our daughter._

_Tiffany_

I stared at the words, reading them over and over. I felt like I was on loop. In a dream. If I pinch myself, I'll wake up and find myself in my bed.

"Justin? What's up?" Alex asked, bobbing it on her hip. It's head rested on the crook of her neck.

"She's not coming back," I answered, the words sounding hollow and out-right wrong on my tongue. I was shocked, disgusted and sympathetic at the same time for Tiffany. I sighed deeply and nested my head in my hands. _Why me_?

"Hey, Justin, it's your exam results!" Max pointed.

I looked, on my lap sat a parchment envelope addressed to me in scarlet writing.

I opened it. I'd passed with flying colours.


End file.
